


Steve & His Label Maker

by theretroprincess



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has gotten sick of everyone stealing his things, so he buys himself a new toy. Chaos ensues because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve & His Label Maker

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago after I saw The Amazing Spiderman. It was up on Tumblr but now, it's here. I hope you guys enjoy iy.

Opening the fridge, Steve couldn’t help but groan. It was completely empty, proof that his boys had been at work once again. Sitting where his sandwich had been was a note. ‘Sorry, Capsicle. Long night of science ahead. Need food. Tony. X’  
And where his replacement sandwich had been (Steve was used to having his food stolen by Tony) was another note.  
‘Real hungry, pops. Been swinging around. I’ll totally reimburse you this sandwich though. P’  
Slamming the door shut, Steve couldn’t stay angry at the two boys in his life. Tony hardly ate and when he did, it was a miracle and Peter was a growing boy. But it had to stop. It was getting out of hand.

It was four in the morning and Tony had finally surfaced from his workshop. Heading straight for the kitchen, he flicked on the coffee machine and opened the cupboard to grab a mug. But this mug was different than usually. Stuck on the side was a black label with white writing.  
“What the-?” Tilting it a little, Tony couldn’t help but laugh as he spied the words ‘Property of Steve Rogers’ on the side. “JARVIS, has Steve got a label maker now?” He asked the omnipresent AI.  
“Indeed, Sir. It would seem he’s fed up of you and young Master Peter stealing his belongings. Namely food.” JARVIS replied in his clipped British tone, but it sounded like a hint of laughter was sneaking in. Eyes widening a little, Tony pulled open the fridge and burst out laughing as 50% of the fridges contents were covered in labels. “That’s classic.” Still laughing, he grabbed Steve’s mug and poured his coffee. Undoubtably, he would have to face the wrath of his husband at a later date.

For the next week, the arguments ceased. Everyone knew that Steve was getting fed up with people using his things and they backed off once they saw the neat little labels. But then, the labels started appearing on everyone elses things. Clint's arrows were covered in the things, Natasha'a knives had them on the handles and Thor had even found one on his precious Mjolnir. Steve was getting a little over excited. The only person that had escaped the dreaded label maker was Bruce and that was because no one wanted The Other Guy to make an appearance. 

A few days later, Steve was alone in the living area of Stark Tower. Bruce and Tony were both in the lab, working on something new for the suit. Clint was hidden in the air vents, as always and Natasha was probably in the gym. Thor had decided to go to Asgard until 'the good Captain has been relieved of his new toy.' So Cap took the time to catch up on the seventy years of pop culture that he missed. As he read yet another article on his tablet, he heard the elevator ping. Peter. It must have been. “POPS!” Peter stormed into the room, the remains of his camera in his hand. He was still dressed in his spiderman outfit, but the mask had been abandoned. Steve was sitting in the spacious living area, a sketchpad in his hands. Looking up at the boy who stormed into the room, he glanced at the camera and gave a confused look.  
“Peter, are you okay?” He was worried, his son being covered in cuts and bruises.  
“Lizard knows who I am. He knows my name. All because if this.” Dropping the camera onto the couch, Steve rolled it over and spied his mistake. There on the back of the camera was a label. ‘Property of Peter Parker.’ Steve looked up at his son and gave him a sheepish grin. “Well-” He was curly off by another yell, ringing through the tower. 

“STEVE! WHY IS THERE A PROPERTY OF TONY STArK LABEL ON MY IRON MAN SUIT?” Steve just started laughing and Peter rolled his eyes. The giggling blonde on the sofa was hard to stay angry at, but that was just funny. “AND WHY WAS THERE A PROPERTY OF STEVE ROGERS LABEL ON MY BUTT, CAPSICLE?”


End file.
